A Letter From The Past
by cheri1
Summary: Spoilers for Angels Take Manhattan. Tenth Doctor, Martha, Amy Pond. While adjusting to her new life in 1930 Manhattan, Amy runs into Ten and Martha and asks the Doctor to deliver a letter to Eleven for her. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Spoilers for Angels Take Manhattan.

Chapter One

Dear Diary,

It's been two years since Rory and I were transported back to the past by the Weeping Angel. The year is 1930 and New York is in the middle of the Great Depression. Lovely, we get zapped back into poverty. Luckily, Rory managed to get a job as a nurse, although he got a few strange looks since male nurses aren't quite as common as they are in the 21st century. But we've managed to find a nice flat in Manhattan and we have food on the table which is more than I can say for some people. We're trying to make a life here which is hard, especially since we have to get used to life without cable television, Ipods, computers and other wonders of technology we used to take for granted. Still, Rory and I have each other and that's what counts. We both miss the Doctor terribly and I wish there was a way he could come and see us. I hope the git managed to read the afterward I wrote, especially since I realize now that the numpty tore that page out of the book. Typical.

But speaking of the Doctor, we managed to run into him today. Well, not the one we knew but another version of the Doctor. His tenth self is traveling with someone named Martha and they're here in Manhattan chasing Daleks of all things. We read in the paper about strange disappearances in Hooverville in Central Park and we saw this strange lightning hit the EmpireStateBuilding. Rory and I wondered if we should investigate the morning after it happened. Just in case…you know, he shows up. Rory had to work though so I decided to combine job hunting with a little detective work and I stayed near the Empire State Building that morning. At first I didn't find anything unusual and then I spotted two people wearing clothes that were futuristic for 1930. They were over the road from me, walking with a woman and someone who I swear to God had a pig face. I began to follow them, wondering if the man with the spiked hair might be another version of the Doctor. I crossed the street when I was able and followed along behind them. I managed to move up until I was a few feet behind them and listened to their conversation while I shadowed them…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"How can I ever repay you for what you've done, Doctor?" Lazlo said as he and Tallulah walked with their new friends.

"No need to repay me, Lazlo, just have a long and happy life," the Tenth Doctor said, smiling at him.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor frowned when he heard a woman yell out his name. He stopped short and his friends stopped with him.

"Yes?" he said, looking around.

"It's her, she called ya," Tallulah said, pointing to Amy.

The Doctor frowned when Amy came up to him.

"Do I know you?" he said.

"Are you the Doctor as in Time Lord Doctor?" Amy said.

The Doctor gave her a wary look.

"That depends on who's wanting to know," he said while his friends gathered around him.

"I'm Amy Pond, I traveled with the eleventh Doctor."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Nice to meet you then, future friend," he said while Martha did a double take.

"Hold on. You travel with him in future?" Martha said, pointing to the Doctor.

"Yes. My husband and I traveled with him," Amy said to her.

"Husband? I have a married couple in the TARDIS? Cool," the Doctor said. "What can I do for you then, future married friend?"

"This is gonna sound strange but can you give a message to your future self?" Amy said.

The Doctor gave her a confused look.

"Your other self isn't with us anymore. Do you know what the Weeping Angels are?"

The Doctor nodded.

"My husband was touched by one and I…followed him. It's a long story but the Doctor can't get back to us because…"

"Don't say anything more please," the Doctor said, holding up his hand. "I shouldn't even be talking to you since you're in my future."

"I know but…you couldn't take us back, could you? You have your TARDIS here, don't you?" Amy said.

The Doctor shifted his foot and glanced at Martha.

"I don't think so," he said. "I don't want to muck up my future. If I can't get to you in the future, there must be a reason and rescuing you could be problematic."

"Paradox, right?" Amy said.

"Perhaps. I'd rather not risk it. Are you in any danger, you and your husband?"

"No, I mean we're fine. It's odd being here and we're trying to adjust but we're safe," Amy said.

"Good," the Doctor said.

"There's no way you could just give your other self a letter from us?" Amy said to him. "All you'd have to do is hand him the envelope with the letter in it and go."

The Doctor looked at his friends. They were all watching him silently and he could tell Martha was eager for him to go and carry out this request.

"If I did this, I'd have to erase my memory of it afterwards and I'd have to do the same to you," he said to Martha. "I'm not supposed to know my own future. If I did this for you," he said to Amy, "I would only deliver the letter and nothing more."

"That's fine," Amy said. "We just want him to know a few things that's happened to us since we came here. We worry about him…I mean, you. We worry about you very much."

The Doctor beamed at that. Amy groaned.

"Oh bollocks, the letter's at home. Do you mind walking with me back to our flat? It's not far."

"Lead on," the Doctor said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

So I hurried back to the flat while the Doctor and his friends followed us. While we walked, he filled me in on what happened with the Daleks after I asked about the weird lightning. Hearing what he had to say filled with me jealously, especially since I knew we'd never get to travel with our Doctor ever again. But I made my decision to be with Rory and I don't regret it.

When we got to the flat, I ran up to the second floor, hurried into the flat and found the letter in my bedside table. It was just something I wrote to the Doctor one night. It was more for my benefit to be honest, even though I was speaking to him. I never thought he'd ever seen it but perhaps the universe had other ideas. I grabbed the letter and held it close to my chest while I hurried back down to him. The Doctor was waiting patiently with his friends and smiled when I handed him the letter. He asked how he'd be able to find him and I gave him the date and the time that Rory and me disappeared. He told me he'd deliver it as soon as he and Martha got back to the TARDIS…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Thank you. And could you also tell him to read the afterword in the Melody Malone book as well? There's another little note to him in it," I said.

"Melody Malone, got it," the Doctor said, nodding.

Amy smiled and threw her arms around him. The Doctor was shocked for a few seconds before smiling and hugging her back. Amy felt tears coming to her eyes as she held him close. The Doctor rubbed her back and when Amy finished and stepped back, he took her hand.

"I'll look forward to seeing you in future," he said. "I'm sure we'll have lots of fun together."

"We will, count on it," Amy said, nodding.

She said goodbye to everyone and told Lazlo and Tallulah they could come and visit if they wanted to.

"There ya go, new friends," the Doctor said happily as he put his arms around Lazlo and Tallulah. "Love new friends! You can look after each other then and help Amy and Rory get adjusted to life here."

"We will," Lazlo said, smiling

Amy hugged the Doctor one more time and the Doctor kissed her cheek. When she stepped back, she stood by the steps to her apartment and waved to them while they walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Manhattan, present day…)

For a moment, the Doctor was stunned into silence while he stared at the spot where Amy had been moments before. He looked at the Weeping Angel, now frozen with its arm still extended and finger still pointed. Then rage gripped the Doctor's mind and he let out a howl of rage and flung himself at the statue. River ran to him while he beat at the stone with his fists.

"YOU BASTARD!" the Doctor yelled. "I'LL RIP YOU INTO CHUNKS OF STONE WITH MY BARE HANDS, I SWEAR I WILL!"

"Doctor, stop!" River said, fearful that he would keep on hitting the stone until he bloodied his fists. "Stop! You can't bring Amy and Rory back! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"You bastard!" the Doctor yelled as River pulled him backwards away from the statue.

He let out an enraged yell when the angel, satiated from consuming the time energy of two people, surrounded itself with light and teleported away to safety.

"COWARD!" the Doctor screamed while River held him.

He was about to break free of River's arms when a familiar sound stopped him cold. Both he and River stared in a disbelieving silence as a TARDIS materialized in front of them. River looked over her shoulder but their TARDIS was still there. She sensed the Doctor calming down and she let go and walked up beside him.

"What's going on?" River said.

"I believe I'm about to receive a visit from myself," the Doctor said.

They watched while the TARDIS door opened and Ten stuck his head out. He looked at them for a few seconds.

"Doctor?" he said.

Eleven nodded and the Tenth Doctor stepped outside. Martha followed him and Eleven beamed and ran to her. Martha gasped when Eleven seized her in his arms, lifted her up and spun her around.

"Martha! It's been ages!" he said happily as he sat her down.

"Yeah, I'm glad we met…again," Martha said.

"What is this? Why are you here?" Eleven said, turning to his younger self.

"I met a woman called Amy Pond. She claimed to be your companion," Ten said.

Eleven's eyes widened when he suddenly realized what must have happened.

"You and Martha, you were battling the Daleks in 1930," he said.

Ten nodded.

"I was walking towards Central Park with Martha, Lazlo and Tallulah when Amy found us. She asked me to deliver a letter to you," he said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the envelope.

Eleven's hearts leapt into his throat. He swallowed hard as he took the envelope from his younger self and stared at his name, written on the front in Amy's handwriting.

"She asked me to bring her and her husband back but I didn't. Didn't want to endanger the timelines," Ten said while he studied the envelope. "She said you can't go and get her so I'm assuming there's a good reason for it."

"Um…yeah, yeah there is," Eleven said, looking at Ten. "How did they look? Are they alright?"

"You mean her and her husband?" Ten said. "I didn't see the husband but Amy looked fine. I asked if she needed help and she said no. I assume the letter will say more. Didn't read it for obvious reasons…"

He trailed off when he saw the tombstone beside Eleven. He pointed to it.

"Is that…" he said.

"Yes, that's them," Eleven said, turning to look at it.

He watched while Ten walked up to the tombstone with Martha following behind him. Ten laid his hand on the top of the gravestone before kneeling down and touching the ground in front of it.

"Wonder how many times I've walked by graveyards and didn't realize that the graves of my friends were inside," he mused while he stared at the names on the grave. "I s'pose I could go find most of my friends if I went to certain points in time."

He looked at Eleven.

"Amy and Rory, were they brilliant?" he asked his older self.

"They were more than brilliant, they were stellar," Eleven said while River shook her head. "You'll have loads of fun traveling with them."

"Good," Ten said, standing up. "And you, I'm sorry, I don't know you," he said to River.

"Professor River Song, pleasure," River said, extending her hand.

The Doctor shook it and Martha shook her hand after him.

"Martha Jones, my friend and current traveling companion," Ten said to River.

"Pleasure," River said to her.

"Likewise," Martha said.

"Well…we need to go," Ten said to Eleven. "I did what I said I'd do and delivered the letter."

"You don't want to hear what she has to say?" Eleven said to Ten. "I mean, you are erasing your memories of this, right?"

"I am…actually, I am a bit curious and I know Martha is as well," he said while Martha nodded. "If you want to read it, go ahead."

Eleven nodded. Everyone gathered around him while he opened the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of white paper. He unfolded it and read it aloud to everyone…

Dear Raggedy Man,

Well, here we are, stuck in the past and trying to make the best of it. It turns out that Rory and I were zapped back to the year 1928 so we had just enough time to find a flat and find a job for Rory before the Great Depression hit. We've been lucky. Some of our neighbors were hit hard and we've tried to help them out as best we can. Sometimes, I wish we had access to that TARDIS of yours and get out of here but we don't, so no use whinging about it.

I have to admit it's odd writing a letter to you since you'll probably never read this but I felt the need to do this, probably for my own sanity actually since I'm still trying to recover from the shock of losing you permanently. I know that there were times when you left us behind in Leadworth but there was always that hope that you would return one day and whisk us away on more adventures. Now that hope is gone which is why Rory and I are trying to pick up the pieces and move on.

At the moment, Rory is asleep in the bedroom while I'm sitting at our kitchen table. It's nearly two in the morning now and the flat is quiet except for Rory's snoring. It's odd not hearing the wheezing of the TARDIS. It's a sound I took for granted and I dearly miss it now. I miss that old timeship and I miss her driver. I wish you were here with us now so I can see your handsome face and your beautiful smile but I'm eternally grateful to you and the universe for bringing the TARDIS into my garden that night. You changed my life and Rory's life and we're better people because we knew you. Because we traveled with you and fought alongside you and endured hardships, we're able to adjust to being here and being in the depression. We know that whatever happens, we'll be able to cope with it because you made us see that we're stronger than we ever imagined and you gave us the confidence to stand up to anything. That is why I will never regret being sent back in time because it was worth it.

And now, I probably should go to bed. I hope that wherever you are, you're happy, Raggedy Man. I want you to be happy. Don't worry about us or grieve for us, just go find someone else who will love a tour of time and space. Look after Melody for us and keep her safe and love her just as deeply as we love her. Tell her that we are always thinking of her and we will love her forever and that the same applies to you. Goodbye, my sweet, brave Doctor. Take care and continue to protect the universe.

Truly yours,

Your Amelia.

River touched Eleven's arm when she saw tears coming to his eyes. Ten smiled tenderly when Eleven wiped the tears away.

"She sounds wonderful," Ten said. "I'm looking forward to having adventures with her. But for now…we better go. Doctor, River, it's been a pleasure."

Martha hugged Eleven and River. Ten hugged River and shook his older self's hand.

"You'll recover from this," Ten said to Eleven.

"I know. I'm just glad that they're alive and making a life for themselves. Take care of yourself and Martha."

"You do the same and take care of River," Ten said.

Eleven put his arm around River while they watched Ten and Martha walk back to the TARDIS.

"OH!" Ten said, turning back to Eleven. "Also, Amy said to go find the page you ripped out of the Melody Malone book. There's another note for you there."

Ten waved at them and let Martha go inside before he followed after her. They stood together and watched the TARDIS vanish into thin air.

"Do you still have the last page then?" River said to the Doctor.

"Yeah, I think I know where it is. Come on, let's go and get it," he said.

He kissed River's cheek. She took his hand and squeezed it before the two of them turned and walked back towards the TARDIS.

THE END.


End file.
